


thats a stretch

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, yoga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where sun is a yoga instructor and scarlet drags neptune cause “dude come on im tired of going by myself” and neptune sees the hot teacher and attends every available class after</p>
            </blockquote>





	thats a stretch

“Neptune! Please come with me to this class!” Scarlet tugged on his arm softly, attempting to drag him into the gym for a yoga class. “Please Nep, please?!” They pouted up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Scarlet, I can’t Im busy today, I have a meeting in an hour and! And I don’t have time to do that stuff anyway.” Neptune sighed ruffling Scarlet’s hair softly. “Rain check, okay?”

“Nep!” Scarlet growled, fixing their hair. “Don’t do that. You know it pisses me off.”

“Well, you know, deep breaths!” Neptune laughed softly.

“I hate you so much,” Scarlet seethed. “and when you get that stick out of your butt and decide to come with me to class you wont regret it, I bet” Scarlet jogged into the class and waited for the teacher to arrive. Neptune stood for a few moments when a blond jogged past him in baggy pants, sneakers, and what looked like to be a shirt that was a size too small so he had to leave it open. Maybe I should go to yoga if he’s in that class. Neptune thought.

 

“So you are coming along with me today right?” Scarlet bounced in the step they took.

Neptune smiled softly “Yeah I am, Im going to be there with you. Let’s hope I can do most of the moves...” Neptune shook his head softly.

“You will! You are going to love this !” Scarlet jumped. “Sun is going to love meeting you!”

“Wow, You are excited about this...” Neptune shook his head laughing. “and… Who is Sun?”

“The teacher leader thing...” Scarlet grinned. “You will love him. He does parkour and stuff like that”

“Oh cool!” Neptune smiled. “Parkour must be hard.. so he must be pretty fit..”

“Oh we know, the guy never wears a shirt.” Scarlet laughed.

 

A few hours passed as Neptune became more nervous about the class. He stretched his shoulders slowly waiting for Scarlet awkwardly. He felt so out of place waiting for the gym. He should be running or something. Yoga... he was unsure if he wanted to try, he just wanted to meet that blond he saw run in there.  

Scarlet walked up behind Neptune and patted him softly on the shoulder. “Hey Nep why do you look so nervous?” Scarlet grinned handing him one of the matts they had under his arm.

“I dont know... I’m just-- I may not be good at it… and I dont want to make a fool out of myself.” Neptune sighed softly.

“Neptune, You are a pool noodle. You can do it fine and if not, just do your best!” Scarlet laughed at Neptune’s shocked face as he pulled him into the gym and to the classroom.

Scarlet and Neptune rolled out their mats waiting for this ‘Sun’ to arrive.

Sun waltzed in pulling off his shirt. “Hey guys! hows everyone going?” Sun smiled at scarlet then looked at neptune. “Whos this Scarlet?”

“This is Broseidon..” Scarlet smiled.

“its neptune… and scarlet thinks they are being cleaver…. ” Neptune sighed softly

“it kinda suits you Neptune.” Sun smiles softly. “okay lets get ready to start!”

 

over the next few weeks Sun noticed neptune showing up more and more. He was joking and smiling with scarlet outside after the class. “you like him dont you Nep.” He heard scarlet pat his back softly shaking his head.

“I don't know kinder, maybe. he just really lights up the room you know and his laugh.” Neptune blushed looking down.

“Oh you so like him. You love him...” Scarlet laughed as neptune pulled them into a loose headlock.

“dont tell him or I will mess up your hair...” Neptune laughed, Scarlet pushed out of headlock with ease.  Sun smiled softly walking past them.

“I am so telling him! HEY SUN NEPTUNE-” Scarlets shout was muffled by neptunes hand.   
Sun stopped in his tracks, Wait… Scarlet didn’t mean Neptune liked him?   
“Thinks you are a really cool dude you know?” Neptune half stuttered out trying to keep a cool look about him.

“Thanks i think?” Sun smiled softly. “I think your pretty cool too.”

“Yeah? want to go on a date with him then?” Scarlet pulls neptunes hand back to ask.

“Scarlet!” NEptune looked between them shocked. “I- ignore scarlet please..”

“Yeah why not?” Sun smiled at neptune.

“I um I what?” Neptune stumbled over his own words, he could feel the blush creep up and into his cheeks. “Wait what?”

Sun laughed at the flustered man who was trying to process what is happening.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a two or 3 parter but i have been sitting on this and a unfinished part 2 or 3 for about 3 or four days now so ill just post the small part one for you all and come back and finish up  
> this is rated m for the part 2 or 3 including smut  
> \--hatzy


End file.
